In general, an air conditioner, which is an apparatus that keeps indoor air in a comfortable state, may adjust a temperature, a humidity, an airflow distribution, and the like of an indoor space.
Among others, the function of keeping an indoor temperature in an appropriate state is a main function of the air conditioner. The air conditioner may include an outdoor unit that performs a heat exchange between outdoor air and a refrigerant and an indoor unit that performs a heat exchange between indoor air and the refrigerant. Further, the air conditioner may discharge heat energy of the indoor air to the outside through the refrigerant, or discharge heat energy of the outdoor air to the indoor through the refrigerant.
The temperature adjustment of the indoor space using the air conditioner is performed by directly inputting a desired target temperature value to the indoor unit by a user and operating the air conditioner until an indoor temperature reaches the input temperature value to perform the heat exchange of the indoor air.
In operation of the air conditioner, the target temperature, which is a general reference of an existing indoor comfortable temperature, has a fixed value irrespective of a change of an outdoor temperature. However, the comfortable temperature actually felt by an occupant located in the indoor space is changed according to the change of the outdoor temperature. For example, when an average outdoor temperature of the previous day was 30° C., the indoor comfortable temperature of a next day that the user actually feels corresponds to 28° C. but an existing indoor environment reference is defined as 25° C. or less, and there was no change according to the condition of outside air.
As such, in the case in which the user directly sets the set temperature of the air conditioner using the indoor environment reference of the related art, since the actual comfortable temperature felt by the occupant is different from the set temperature of the air conditioner, there is a problem that satisfaction of the occupant and efficiency of the air conditioner are reduced.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.